prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Glitches
Glitches are errors in a game that causes the player to have accessibility to things that are not supposed to happen. They are irregular parts of the gameplay that may or may not be patched, but are listed here. Most glitches have already been reported to Zendesk, so there is no need to report them again. Unfixed *A slow internet connection can cause all the chat messages to be replaced with messages such as "CHAT_GOOD" or "CHAT_ALL_RIGHT" * When a monster is about to spawn, and you click to where it is, you won't go into battle. You can still battle it if you move. * Sometimes, if you go into another tab during a battle, the opponent attacks and then the battle menu comes up and you answer a question, the opponent attacks again and then you attack and you might win the battle, but you are asked to do another spell AFTER you defeat the monster. * Whenever you have a morph marble, and you do an expression, your wizard's head will be visible (you will only be able to do the glitch if you are fast enough). * When you put on a hat in the wizard hat menu, then you quickly look at a wizard card and do a battle request, and they don't accept it, you will have the hat you put on and the fox or bunny won't kick you out of the area. * This happens rarely, wizards answers their questions, they never shoot their shots. * When a wizard logs in, they may find their wizard’s first name has randomly changed * If you equip a hat that covers your hair then do a facial expression, your hair and hat will fuse together. * For some reason, you can go out of bounds in your house. This is rare and will only work on certain housing models. * Players compatible with the Conjure Cubes feature sometimes log in daily to find an extra conjure cube with them. This can even sometimes happen in excessive amounts, like 5 free cubes every time you log in. * A previous update caused a random glitch that turned all of the big skeletons in the Dyno Dig Museum into the skeletons of Terrosaur. * This glitch only occurs in the Earth Tower. Go to whatever floor you're on, and click the map. Then click any random area, but don't go there. Instead, click the X. The background of the map completely disappears! The icons on the map all lay on top of the background for the floor! This can be fixed by exiting your map. * With the arena weekly bonus it will show that you got 10/10 battles but say you haven't completed any * If you recently earn an item, and it goes in your inventory, you might think it stays there for good. But if you close the browser immediately after you get the item, next time you log on to Prodigy, the item will not be there. Unfortunately for some people, if you just bought the Black Fang or Invisibility Cloak, then if the glitch happens, your Academy Pages or Gold Coins will be gone, as well as the item. * Whenever you see the "share" button on the top of the screen, when you press it, and go to pvp menu (right after pressing the button), it will freeze the game (and you will have to reload the page). This glitch mostly happens in the first few days of a new arena season. * Sometimes when you bring pets to pvp, their spells change. This is very common, especially for pets with 2 single range attacks (attack one foe), and 2 multi-range attacks (attack all enemies). It is unknown what makes this glitch happen. * If you walk towards the Twilight Wheel in Lamplight Town before it's time to spin the wheel and pull up a Player Card before you get there, the Member Card will fuse with the Player Card. * When logging into Prodigy and clicking "All Worlds", all the servers will appear full even though they aren't. It is unknown what causes this to happen. * Players can walk on blocked places such as walls while you can't. So they can go out of bounds (out of the map), and others. This may happen because the wizards in one room are appearing in the one you are currently in. * Fire element spells can do powerful damage to Water pets. * If you click another tab as soon as an attack starts charging and wait a few seconds, then click back on Prodigy, the attack will be compressed. May vary for different attacks. It does not affect the damage done. * It is unfortunately unknown how to replicate this. Its effect makes your level jump from what level you are currently at a higher level. An example being Level 1 → Level 54. ** Fighting monsters and doing random things such as changing outfits and others will then obtain the exploit unintentionally. It may be an error in the code or an issue with your browser to conflict with the JavaScript. It is unknown if this exploit was patched in the recent versions and there have not been cases of it happening again. It occurred during version 1.6. * In your classmates list, you can get this person that is level 2 that is named Xander. He has a random name, and if you go to your friends list and back to classmates, you see he has a different name. Say, for example, he is Xander Redfoot. Go to your friends list, then back, and then he is Xander Greenbreath. (This happened Hero8514. It may have not happened to anyone else.) * This can only work for members and former members. When you are on the cloud chose your dance move and start dancing. Then open a new tab and count to 30, then go back to the Prodigy tab and you will start dancing super fast. * This is where when a player first logs in, their hotbar is missing. This is quite problematic if the player is stuck in an area only accessible by map. If fixed itself after leaving an area. * When you beat a wizard in a battle and you attack the user's pet, the wizard may be sent back to the field at 0 health facing the opposite direction and stays there even when a pet is switched out. The wizard will stay there until one of the challengers reloads their page to end the battle. * Sometimes, the game will keep you from claiming a member box and will not let you no matter what you do. There will not be an option to claim the box. You won't receive the items either. * When you are doing the dab dance if you use a facial expression multiple times your head will glitch. * Sometimes, in the Earth Tower, when you defeat one monster, it switches to a different one, but in the same exact turn, it switches again. * For some reason, there is a glitch that greatly increases your chances your chance of losing but may give you extra stars. Your opponent automatically attacks again after it has just attacked. You have to attack under time. Mistaken for a Glitch * The opponent on an online battle runs out of lives but can still attack if you go first. But after both wizards attack, the wizard that is out of lives will have to switch out. This is not a glitch, they have a tie feature because of this. This can be useful because if you go second you can use Absorb or Glacial Shield and fight indefinitely. * A way for wizards to more easily get Arena Points. You play in the arena against another real wizard, enter into a question to answer for a spell, wait 2.25+ minutes on another tab. The other wizard would usually quit of boredom due to your inactivity. This is cruel and bad, if you publicly say you do this, your wizard will be wiped from the game. * When you log in with 2 accounts on separate tabs, and let one battle the other, then close/reload one of the tabs, after a while the other account will win, and get 100 points fast. Some players call this "The points generator". This doesn't work all the time, due to players could battle one of your accounts during the process. * This is unconfirmed. Sometimes, a player may be able to change the times on their device to reset wheels of wonder and collect new member chests. This has caused sightings of unconfirmed equipment as well as rare attributes to players. Even Trialmaster's equipment has been sighted as well as rare-to-impossible items like a Celestial Wand or a Frog Wizard Hood. * If you click on your map in the game, everything seems alright. But when you look a little closer, you will see that something is out of place. When you look at the icon for Lamplight Town, it shows a small town with a large Coliseum on the left-hand side. Wait, hold up! If you go to Lamplight Town in the game, you have to walk right to get to the Coliseum! * After you complete the Florian quest and go back and finish the Earth Warden quests to get a reward, once you finish the quests and head to the elevator, you can enter the elevator, get out of the elevator after the door closes, and come back in. Then, you get TWO spins. This was actually changed for all wheels accessible in the Academy. * If you create a teacher account, and then completely set it up (use the “I homeschool” button for your school), there should be a “share prodigy” button at the top right corner. If you copy the share link, then log out, you should be able to make a new account with a different email with the link. Fully setup that account too. Join both classes, and play for a little bit. Then wait overnight. Log back into the first account, and go back to “share prodigy”. Claim the membership, and give it to yourself. You’re done! Make new accounts with the share link to get more memberships. You have to give yourself another membership every three months. * Sometimes, buddies will show up, but not the wizard. This is easily mistaken for when a player has no buddies by applies a Brown Hamster morph marble. Category:Gameplay Category:Article Stub